Talk:Combos (Anime Studio Story)/@comment-117.111.11.200-20150219110308
Anime Studio Story Complete Theme Guide to Suburbs Original findings by Plagus777 ☆Setting : Suburban☆ ☆Theme Quality Ranks☆ (Worst to Best) • Worr. = Worried how it will... • 5050 = It could go either way... • Uniq. = This is a unique concept... • Norm. = The script is ready. Lets begin... • Prom. = This is a promising concept... • Mast. = This is a masterpiece! ☆Theme Ratings☆ (When only using 1 theme to create an anime) Pirates = Worr. Spirits = Prom. Detective = Uniq. Announcers = Uniq. Otaku = 5050 Police = 5050 Lawyers = Worr. Pop Stars = Norm. Demons = 5050 Bimbos = Prom. Psychics = Norm. Heroes = Norm. Artists = Uniq. Cat Burglars = Norm. Snipers = Uniq. Spies = Norm. Quadruplets = Prom. Custodians = Prom. Businessmen = Uniq. Hoodlums = 5050 Royalty = 5050 Ghosts = Prom. Cyborgs = Norm. Twins = Uniq. Ninjas = Norm. Students = Prom. Pretty Girls = Norm. Ugly Girls = Worr. Hot Guys = Norm. Romance = Prom. Fantasy = Uniq. Drama = 5050 Documentary = 5050 Sentiment = Norm. Sci-Fi = Norm. Time Travel = Norm. Adventure = Uniq. Mutation = Norm. Cosplay = Uniq. Love = Norm. Martial Arts = Prom. Inventions = 5050 Cosmetics = 5050 Sports = Uniq. Judo = 5050 Chess = 5050 Baseball = Norm. Soccer = Uniq. Tennis = Uniq. Fishing = 5050 Boxing = Uniq. Horse Racing = Worr. Basketball = Norm. Computers = 5050 Gardening = 5050 Smartphones = Norm. Chi Energy = Norm. Pyramids = Worr. Dorayaki = Norm. Wild Horses = 5050 Chimps = Norm. Dragons = Worr. Animals = Uniq. Cuteness = Norm. Eyeglasses = Uniq. Cat Ears = Norm. Pockets = Prom. Magic = Uniq. ESP = Uniq. Alchemy = Worr. Archaeology = Worr. Trains = Worr. Tanks = Worr. Racing = 5050 Toilets = 5050 Beauty = Norm. Game Dev = Norm. Ponchos = Worr. Mushrooms = Uniq. Adult Life = Uniq. Pheonixes = Uniq. Fishcakes = Prom. Underwear = Norm. Theater = Worr. Gambling = Norm. Samurai = Worr. Apartments = Prom. ☆Promising Themes (Suburb)☆ (Prom. + Prom. = Mast.) (11 Total) Spirits Bimbos Quadruplets Custodians Ghosts Students Romance Martial Arts Pockets Fishcakes Apartments 54 Possible Masterpiece Combos. ☆QUALITY MATCHING☆ Worr. + Worr. = Worr. Worr. + 5050 = Worr. Worr. + Uniq. = Worr. Worr. + Norm. = Worr. Worr. + Prom. = Uniq. 5050 + 5050 = Uniq. 5050 + Uniq. = Norm. 5050 + Norm. = Norm. 5050 + Prom. = Prom. Uniq. + Uniq. = Norm. Uniq. + Norm. = Uniq. Uniq. + Prom. = Prom. Norm. + Norm. = Prom. Norm. + Prom. = Prom. Prom. + Prom. = Mast. Any combination of Prom. themes will produce a masterpiece! Enjoy and please use this concept to do your own research on other settings! Have fun, Plagus777~ Good work so far, Fewfre. These findings will completely change the way combos are recorded. Maybe we should have a chart for each setting listing the qualities of every theme? Will try to get the 'School' setting completed soon.